


What must be done to sell the lie

by ArabellaMalfoy



Series: Vikic (Viktor Krum/Cedric Diggory) [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:26:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: True...
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Viktor Krum
Series: Vikic (Viktor Krum/Cedric Diggory) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075676
Kudos: 3





	What must be done to sell the lie

Our tale starts in a secret room in Hogwarts. Viktor Krum is talking to his boyfriend Cedric Diggory.

Viktor told him, "Dumbledore wrote an obituary for you, Rick... or vatever those Muggles call those little articles in newspapers about deaths."

Cedric said, "Obituary is the correct word."

Viktor nodded. "Ah, I thought so." He added, "For an important figure, he's a very good liar that Dumbledore of yours."

Cedric laughed. "He's not mine, I don't own him."

Viktor rolled his eyes. "Ha. Ha. Very. Funny."


End file.
